


Boom

by sli



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sli/pseuds/sli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Importing old fic from livejournal. Oh my. Written for LJ community stop_drop_porn in 2008.</p><p>For <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://qe2.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://qe2.livejournal.com/"></a><b>qe2</b>'s prompt of "budding and blooming." 1000 words or so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boom

 

"You've never seen anything like it," Kowalski slurs. "It's cold forever, just cold and dark and nothing, I mean _nothing_... and then when it comes it's like _boom_ " -- he waves his hands like a conductor, sloshing whiskey out of the glass. He blinks down at it, then carefully sets the glass down and sucks his wet fingers into his mouth.

Ray's own mouth is dry as he watches. "Boom?" he rasps out.

Kowalski's eyes settle on him and narrow. "Boom," he says. "Spring."

"Spring is sprung," Ray says. He's just making sounds now, watching Kowalski waver and focus. He's been pacing himself, just enough to feel warmth in his gut and a little extra tingle in his fingers. He wants to remember.

The first time they did this, and the second and the third, he was blotto. He remembers talking and then Kowalski was kissing him and then he had his face against Kowalski's stomach and Kowalski's dick was poking him in the chin and it was incredible, better than he'd imagined -- and he'd imagined for _years_ \-- but it was like kaleidoscope sex.

Now he can see everything, and he works to memorize exactly what it looks like when Kowalski slides off the couch and onto his knees. "I am going to suck you now," Kowalski announces, pushing his way between Ray's legs. "But you aren't going to come."

"No?" Ray asks, spreading his thighs and letting Kowalski work on his zipper.

"Nope. Because you are sober."

"Ish"

"Sober-ish. So you're gonna fuck me with your sober-ish dick." Kowalski's got him out of his pants now, stroking him up and down, coaxing him harder with his fingers and his hot breath. "After."

"You're a man with a plan." Ray is smiling, because Kowalski amuses him, and because he's getting a blowjob, and because he's down with this plan. This is his plan, too.

Kowalski nods and takes him into his mouth. Kowalski's sloppy tonight, wet and fast and uncoordinated, but Ray's going to have to fight to stick to the plan, because Kowalski sloppy is beautiful, Kowalski's mouth is beautiful, and he slouches down, letting himself sprawl wider so Kowalski can take him deeper.

It's good. Ray takes another sip from his glass as he watches Kowalski suck, watches Kowalski's cheeks hollow around him. Kowalski's eyes are shut and Ray's dick is shiny as he slips in and out of Kowalski's mouth, and Ray's hot all over with the pleasure of it already.

Kowalski likes sucking dick, gets calm and focused like he is with a gun, and driving well, and not much else, and Ray has to pull him off and remind him of the plan. He blinks, confused, and then he's on his feet and Ray is following him to the bedroom, his hands on Kowalski's hips as Kowalski strips out of his shirt and pants before throwing himself on the bed.

The sheets are clean and dark blue, and Ray likes the way Kowalski looks on them, naked and splayed out and hard, watching hungrily as Ray strips.

He likes the way Kowalski fits under him, bumping bellies and cocks and wrapping around him as Ray slicks them up and presses inside. Sober, he might take Kowalski on his stomach, spread out across him and make it last long enough to make Kowalski shake and curse him. Sober, he knows Kowalski is planning to take him apart slowly and fuck him hard, wants to see how far gone Ray can go.

Tonight, Kowalski is almost easy, easy to press inside and easy to kiss. Long, wet kisses with the same rhythm they've got going all over, Ray fucking into Kowalski and Kowalski lifting up to meet him, pushing hard on Ray's ass with his heels, urging him deeper when Ray's already giving him everything he's got. Kowalski's hands are strong on his face, holding him exactly as he wants him, and Ray likes that, too, likes that Kowalski knows what he wants and always wants more.

Ray pulls his mouth away to bury his face against Kowalski's neck, reaching for oxygen and the control to make it last. But, damn, Kowalski is wrapped tight and hot all around him, panting, "yeah, yeah, c'mon, fuck me," drunk and sex drunk. He's been hard for so long, and he loses it too soon, thrusting wildly until he freezes and groans, his eyes nearly rolling back in his head.

"Goddamn," Kowalski says, and kisses him again. "Goddamn, you've got -- " But Kowalski loses his train of thought somewhere in Ray's mouth, stubble against Ray's lips.

Ray pulls his mouth away and pulls out to sit back on his heels, Kowalski's legs long on either side of him, and he sucks his fingers into his mouth and shoves them into Kowalski, working him inside with one hand and outside with the other.

It's a hell of a sight. Kowalski's eyes are closed and he's gone tense all over, his cock tight in Ray's hand, his mouth working without sound. Ray wants to kiss him again, needs to kiss him again, but instead he squeezes his dick and fucks him with his fingers and only says "Jesus, Ray, jesus" when Kowalski finally arches and comes.

Kowalski's lips are soft now, and he's as easy as he ever gets, fucked out and sleepy in Ray's arms. "I'm hungry," he says between kisses, "starving," and he falls asleep before he can decide what to eat.

Ray pulls a couple of pillows up behind his back and switches off the light. He's sober enough to enjoy Kowalski sleeping, twitching and grumbling, wrapped around him again, and he will be tomorrow night, too.

"You've never seen anything like it," he tells the dark and the softly snoring man and the muffled street sounds. "It's everywhere, all the time. Buzzing and hopping -- everything's alive. Every flower is more gorgeous than the last and she just bloomed in it, just turned gold and gleaming and bloomed, but it made my skin crawl."

In the morning, he'll have a glass of water and decent coffee for Kowalski, and eventually Kowalski will have a smile for him, and they'll go out to rattle some cages. It's springtime in Chicago, and Ray's never seen anything like it.

 


End file.
